Dilemma
by Desi angel
Summary: Genki's in the real world and he's having difficult times with his friends....a note comes from the monster world and he has to go back.....Holly's been kidnapped and a new evil has arrived!~ (ch. 2 up!) R/R
1. Default Chapter

Authors note: Well this is a fic that I wrote today and uploaded today. It might have a lot of spelling and grammar mistakes so pleeezz forgive me! ^- ~ thanx a bunch!  
  
I made up the character of Kari.she isn't the Kari off of Digimon.actually she's supposed to represent me...^-^ (yaaaa I'm in this story!) !  
  
This is a story that comes into being after the monster rancher series is over. I made it up...Genki is older and so is everyone else! oh ya ....I dont own Genki and Holly or any of the monster rancher characters but the rest of the characters are all mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! So don't sue me! And a reminder to u, I made Genki not like himself at all. He's kind of really tuff now and not very hyper active....that is yet! (He will be in the monster world though!)  
  
plllz read ..and then review!  
  
^-~ Buh bye! Hope u Enjoy! ^-^  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"HEY!" Kari screamed to her best friend down the dark but loud arcade walkway.  
  
Genki turned and looked up out of the crowd of people he was surrounded by. He squinted his eyes and looked at Kari for what seemed like more than a minute before his eyes brightened and he yelled, "HEY! Kari! SUP?!"  
  
He shoved himself out of the crowd of admirers he had acquired a second ago from playing and beating the champ of the Monster Rancher game at 'Haley's Arcade' (*seriously where do I get these names from*). The brown haired 16- year-old grinned as he walked up to Kari and they high-fived each other.  
  
"Long time." Genki grinned at Kari and she smiled back.  
  
"Well it's what you should expect from a vacation to Hawaii!"  
  
Genki inspected his best friend after not seeing her for 2 months straight. She had cut her dark black hair and her skin had been tanned from its natural color. Her sparkling green eyes were the same though!  
  
As Genki heard kids call his name from behind, most defiantly challenging him, he gave Kari an apologetic look. "Sorry gal, I'll catch up to u later! Ma fans will kill me if I don't show off some more!" Genki flashed her a foolish grin and motioned with his hand that he'd call her later. In less then a second he had dissolved back into the crowd of his admirers.  
  
Kari's shoulders drooped and her smile vanished. She had thought that Genki might have paid more attention to her now that she had come back home to Japan after 2 whole months. He had always written to her when she was in Hawaii and she had started to think that maybe he had changed and become more civilized. She now knew that she had been wrong.  
  
As Kari made her way out of the arcade she couldn't help but notice the little piece of paper that lay on the ground in front of her. Bending down she picked it up and walked through the door and stood bathing in the sunlight. Unfolding the note she read silently:  
  
Dear Genki  
  
We need you again. Please come back to us. The monster world is in utter chaos now that you've been gone for over 3 years. Please come back Genki, we need you! A new threat has grown in the monster world and you need to help us! Also, Holly's been kidnapped and we need your help to get her back!  
  
Sincerely yours, Granitee, and Your monster friends!  
  
Kari stared at the piece of paper trying to make sense of it. Who were Holly and Granitee and ... Genki's monster friends.  
  
The girl sat on the step outside the arcade staring at the piece of paper. Finaly she made up her mind and decided to go back in to the arcade and find Genki. Thinking it over again she decided not to. He would probably just ignore her, like always. What kind of a best friend was he anyway? Kari was sure she could find people better than him. But thinking back she smiled and realized, 'No, I can't'. She remembered the time when she was in grade 5 and she had had a crush on Genki and when her friends then had told him, she had started to cry. But Genki didn't act like he was disgusted, nope he had crawled along the floor and come up to her chair in the middle of English class and declared."Moochi's hungry!"  
  
Kari had remembered laughing because then he had made duck sounds and when the teacher told him to take a seat he had sat right beside her, trying to make her laugh. (*This has happened to me.. that's why I'm writing about it.the boy's name was James though.. :( how I miss him! *) In the end the liking she had had for Genki turned into an unbreakable friendship. But it did seem to be breaking now.  
  
Kari didn't notice the tears that had started to fall down her face until she heard someone sit down beside her and declare, "Why're you cryin'?"  
  
Kari looked up and then quickly stopped and stared at the ground. It was Genki. She wiped her face clean of tears before looking up at him with a smile on her face.  
  
"No reason!" she said while turning her hands over to wipe them off on her jeans.  
  
Genki caught them before they touched her pants and turned them over and stared at them, quietly.  
  
"They're wet.. with your tears, unless I'm mistaking," He let her hands fall to her side and then leaned forward on the step that he was sitting on. His face was an inch away from hers. "Why were you crying? I didn't mean to leave you like that but you have got to understand that these people live to see a good fight. Not really physical but you get what I mean!" He looked angry. "I hate it when you cry for such damn weird reasons, Kari!"  
  
Kari couldn't take it. Standing up she glared at Genki and then shouted, "Why are you always treating me like I'm not worth your while. Like I'm always in second place and those people... in THERE," she spat at him while pointing to the door of the arcade. "Those people in there are always NUMBER ONE!" Turning around she stomped off and then remembered the note that she had in her pocket that was meant for Genki. She turned around and threw it in his face. "THERE! Take that and read for the hell of it cause I don't give a damn about you or what happens to you and ..AHHHH! Just FORGET IT"  
  
Kari turned and ran down the street. She didn't stop running until she got to her house and when she did she stomped up the steps, opened the door, ran in and shut it behind her. She stood there leaning on the door, her head staring up at the ceiling. She stood there, crying. Crying for what she had just done and the fact that there was no way she was going to be able to make up for it.  
  
* * *  
  
Holly looked up at the tranquil night sky. No clouds. Just beautiful shining stars. Tears covered the 18-year-old girls face. She was scared no doubt and the fact that she was scared was that she had been kidnapped. She was not standing freely looking up at the stars through the green tree branches of the Merdian forest. No. She sat tied to a tree, next to a blazing red and yellow fire around which sat 5 men and 4 other woman. They were scary looking. The woman all had black hair tied up in an unusual style. They had red makeup on their faces and beside their eyes they had tattoos of little monsters. They wore clothing that Holly would never want to be caught in. It was so tight and short and see through that Holly was sure that these women wouldn't care if they were walking around naked. (-_- ; why do I write these things...don't ask!)  
  
The men had blond hair, and shaggy beards. They had dark skin and unusually yellow eyes. The men also wore barely anything. Well two of them that is. The rest of them wore pants that were ripped and torn.  
  
The ages of these people varied and Holly picked out 2 that looked near her age. One boy and one girl. No one was younger than that. All the rest were grown ups and one of the men was very old and his yellow hair blended into the strands of white.  
  
Holly looked up and saw that a boy was walking towards her. He was one of the two people that had looked her age. Holly cringed as he got closer. He stopped when he was but a foot away from Holly. His cheek brushed hers as he leaned forward and whispered into Holly's ear. "My name is Swift and I am of the Tripoli clans. *ok I just made that up! Tripoli clans?! Hahahahaha -_-; ok I'm leaving!* We have brought you here to witness the rejuvenation of the stone. That is the magic stone."  
  
Holly's eyes widened in horror and the boy, Swift, moved his face back around to grin at Holly's expression. "Oh don't worry dear Holly daughter of Muu (*did I spell that rite?*) We are only to use the power of the magic stone to finish what Muu had started by doing the inevitable."  
  
Holly stared into the now emotionless face of Swift.  
  
"Dear Holly we are going to control the monster world by making the humans into monsters, starting with....YOU!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Ok..that was weird. I admit it. I suck at this story biz.....  
  
Plleezz, R/R anyway. I really appreciate it!  
  
Thank-u! 


	2. Going back

I'm so sorry about not updating for so long. I know that it must be so annoying for all of you people out there that bothered to read this story. But hey...at least I updated agin!  
  
Yessss go me! *Coughs* newayz...plezzzzz R/R!  
  
^-~ Luv ya  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Genki stared at the scrunched up note in his hand for the 50th time, flattening it as if it meant everything to him and then crumpling it up again. The boy lay back on his bed and stared out his window at the bright moon shinning down on the giant city in which he lived.  
  
In the giant blue ball he imagined the laughing faces of all of his friends from the monster world. Tiger the blue coloured wolf, Hare the smartest hare that Genki had ever known, Golem the big grinning rock man, Swazo the one eyed laughing yellow monster, and Mochii, Genki's long time friend who had done everything with Genki in the monster world. Also seen in the moon were Holly, Genki's human friend with red hair and the sweetest smile possible and Granitee the merged form of Pixie and Big blue, a tough fighter indeed. Genki wiped tears from his eyes as he realized how much he missed them.  
  
Tiger, Hare, Golem, Swazo, and Mochii had been lost in the monster world when everyone had realized that they were the phoenix's soul split up. (*I think that's what they were..ooppsss..sorry if im wrong!!!*) They had merged into the phoenix and then had been destroyed right in front of Genki's eyes. But he couldn't do anything about it because just then he had fallen back into his world somehow. And his journey had ended. Just like that. No good byes. No nothing.  
  
Genki looked at the stars thinking if his friends (the one's that were still left) in the monster world needed him then how could he reach them? He had gotten there by mistake the first time, meaning that he had no clue on what to do to go back.  
  
Getting up and pulling on a pair of pants and a new sweatshirt, Genki slid down his steps and tiptoed to the front door. He found his roller blades by the door and picked them up as he slipped into his old shoes.  
  
'I'll put these on when I get outside.'  
  
He quietly opened the front door, and slipped out into the night, not knowing where he was headed but having a certain feeling that wherever it was, it was going to help him out somehow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari sat back on her bed and fluffed up the pillows every so often. She clutched a teddy bear tightly to herself and leaned back into the pillows deep in thought.  
  
All she could think of was Genki. Her once best friend, former comrade and never to be friend again. The alwaysgrinning boy with wild hair and the best ways to cheer someone up. The boy that someone could never get sad sitting beside. The one and only ..Kari stopped her train of thought. She didn't want to think anymore.  
  
No, she did not want to remember Genki.  
  
The young girl got up and switched off her bedroom light and went to sit by her window. As she looked out onto the street she remembered playing hockey with Genki and some other guys. She remembered learning how to roller blade from Genki. She remembered sitting and staring up at the clouds with Genki who always had to flow into one of his imaginary stories with some monster characters. Some monsters like, Mochii, and Hare and Golem and Tiger and Swazo. Kari remembered laughing at Genki's stories one day and she remembered the look of hurt in his eyes. It seemed almost like the stories were real and they were precious memories of his that he wanted no one to joke about.  
  
While holding onto that thought she turned to another. She thought about the note Genki had received and pouted. Who was Granitee? And Holly? And Genki's monster friends.  
  
Could Genki's stories about the monster world have been true? Was that why Genki had seemed to get farther away from her when she had laughed at his weird stories. Kari felt as if she was beginning to understand something. In Genki's stories there had been a girl named Holly and ...No there wasn't any Granitee.  
  
'I'm must be really stressed out to be thinking such weird thoughts,' Kari laughed at herself.  
  
Kari looked out her window once again and stared up at Genki's house. She really did feel bad about doing and saying what she had to him and she did want to apologize even if Genki wouldn't want to become her friend afterwards. Just knowing that she had apologized to him would be enough to quench her pain. Kari tried to smile at her thought and planed that first thing in the morning she would go to Genki's place and apologize.  
  
Kari slid off her seat and was about to turn to go to bed when she saw something moving in the shadow's of Genki's house. The figure emerged into the streetlight and moved swiftly down the street.  
  
Kari stared after the figure as she realized who it was. 'Genki.' What was he doing out this late at night?  
  
She hadn't undressed to go to bed yet so Kari raced down her stairs but then stopped abruptly. Genki wasn't gonna like it if she appeared out of nowhere to torment him.  
  
But the young girl wanted to apologize so badly that she didn't care.  
  
She quietly slipped into her roller blades and a light jacket just incase it was cold out side. She opened her door and quietly slipped out into the night.  
  
She raced down the sidewalk, sliding through the shadows. The wind crept through her hair, making it crawl all over her face. But Kari didn't care; she was getting a great chance to apologize to Genki.  
  
The young girl sped down the street in her roller blades trying to catch up to Genki. He was a far distance ahead of her and the young girl didn't know if she could keep up to him.  
  
He turned a corner and Kari slowed down and stopped as she finally reached it. She peered down the street and saw Genki enter the... Junkyard!  
  
"What is he doing in there?" Kari questioned herself out loud realizing she didn't want to enter the junkyard. But the girl had two options and they were either 'enter the dumpster' or 'leave without an apology'. She knew the wanting to apologize to Genki would be horrible if she went home and she wouldn't get a wink of sleep.  
  
So Kari did the only sensible thing, she raced down the curb and stopped in front of the junkyard. She saw Genki standing in the middle of the clearing in the middle of the junk yard.  
  
She told herself thought that Genki would have to come out sooner or later and when he did she would apologize. Smiling to herself Kari stood there watching Genki waiting for him to turn around and come back out. Little did she know that none of them was going to leave there that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Genki looked around himself. He had brought himself to the junkyard. He stared around himself and realized why. This was the first place he had gone after he had been transported back to his world. He had remembered his friends here and they had seemed to been there with him, telling him it was all right and that they would always be friends.  
  
This he realized was the one place that he knew he had a chance of getting back to the Monster world.  
  
Genki looked up at the moon and pictured his friends yet again. 'Please help me,' he whispered to them. 'I need your help this time.'  
  
The forms of his friends in the moon seemed to smile back at him. The wind blew through Genki's hair and a sweet tinkling sound came with it. It sounded familiar. Like a voice. The wind blew again and he heard it once more....  
  
"Wish Genki....wish" It seemed to say.  
  
Genki grinned. That had sounded a lot like Mochii. He had told him to wish so Genki held his hands together and wished. He wished for a passage back to the Monster world. He wished to see his friends again. He wished to help them all out. And he wished that wishing would work.  
  
Genki stopped all of his wishing and looked about himself. Nothing had changed. He was still in his world.  
  
The boy felt angry. "What am I supposed to do?!" he asked again. The wind blew harder and the voices of all of his friends whispered to him, "WISH!"  
  
Genki felt tears sting his eyes. This wasn't going to work. No way. What good was wishing to go back going to do.  
  
If only he could somehow get back. He would be able to help Holly and everyone. He missed them so much. He yearned for Mochii's laugh, Hare's bragging, Golemn's grins, Tiger's shouts, Swaizo's complaining and Holly's smile. How he wanted to see everyone again. How he wanted to laugh with them all. What he wouldn't give to be with them!!!!!!  
  
Genki yelled out loud, tears flying from his eyes. "I WANT TO GO BACK!"  
  
A sucking sound filled the air and Genki looked in front of himself. There was a giant white portal the size of a doorway, open in front of him.  
  
The boy punched the air with his fist and smiled as he wiped his tears away.  
  
'I did it!' his mind screamed and the young boy grinned up at the giant moon. His friends grinned back and Genki whispered to them, "I'm coming."  
  
He turned and stared at the portal. 'It was time.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kari gaped at the scene unfolding in front of her. First Genki had started crying then he went into a tantrum then a giant white thing appeared in front of him that looked a lot like those portals off of Star trek.  
  
It looked like he was planning to go through and Kari's mind screamed at her to stop him. She didn't want him to go. Where ever it was he was going.  
  
She watched Genki run towards the portal and she leapt forward.  
  
The young girl grabbed onto her best friends wrist.  
  
"Genki what are you doing?!" she screamed.  
  
The boy's head swirled around and a look of horror befell his face. But he didn't stop running and Kari didn't let go of him.  
  
The young girl felt coldness rush over her and she finally realized she had passed through the portal.  
  
As Kari looked up she saw a bright blue sky. It wasn't night time like it was supposed to be. Where was she? Kari looked around herself and she couldn't see Genki. She was all-alone. All alone in a world that she didn't even know about.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mu ha ha ha ha ha ha..*cough* newayz..well that is all for this chapter. I'm too lazy to write something about Holly in here. So yea..hope you liked it! -_-; even if u didn't R/R!  
  
~*DESI ANGEL*~  
  
P.S. I luv ya all! 


End file.
